Iris West-Allen
History (Submitted by Stargazer) Iris Russell: 1976 - 1986 Iris and her twin-brother Rudy's early childhood was a tumultuous time with their father’s short temper and alcoholism often landing him in jail and their mother in the hospital. When Eric’s violence turned on the children, Nadine confided in the police officer and widower next door. After Eric was locked away, Nadine and her children began the process of healing. When Iris was eight, her mother married that same cop and Iris found a new father in Joe West, and even got a brother out of the deal: his young son Danny. Iris West: 1986 - 1999 In time, Iris and Rudy were adopted, changing their last name to West. Iris was interested in a career in law enforcement, Joe convinced her to instead study journalism, leading her to Midwestern University where she would meet Barry Allen. Their meeting began to look like kismet. I'm not a believer in this stuff, but these two were born hours apart, were both fraternal twins (Barry's died in childbirth), both had violent fathers, and it goes on... and then it starts to get really weird. Iris West: 1999 - 2002 Barry was struck by lightning and while he was in a coma, Iris chose not to move on. She used the time she would have spent working on her personal relationship to focus on her career. Still wanting to stay faithful to Barry, Iris often worked on her stories from Barry's hospital room. After several months, Barry woke up and discovered that Iris was an on-air reporter for the local news. The two picked up their relationship where they left off with Barry and Iris marrying. Once married, Barry decided to tell Iris that he was preparing to debut as a masked hero using his newly acquired superspeed and even brought her to meet the crew at STAR Labs. Iris West-Allen: 2002 - Present After the birth of her children and a number of other strange events, Iris was soon surrounded by speedsters with a speedster husband, brother, daughter, son, and two nephews. As one might expect, her personal life continued to up the ante of weird with every year, even not counting her involvement as a reserve member of our support team at STAR Labs' "Speed Center". Meanwhile, Iris' professional life reflects her natural talent. Nowadays, Iris is one of the busiest personalities on GBS as Iris is a star reporter for Galaxy News, a co-host for the weekly, female-led talk show known as "The Scene", and a frequent, fan-favorite guest host for GBS' hit show, "The G. Gordon Godfrey Show". Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Stargazer) Based on some interesting events in Barry's training, I personally suspected that Iris was a "speed-force conduit". Turns out, I was right. Iris does have the meta-gene which is fortunate as it allowed her to survive the one-month gestation of twin speedsters. According to Caitlin, the twins' nutritional needs alone should have killed her. * (Submitted by Vibe) Iris has some poorly understood connection to the intrinsic field we have dubbed the "Speed Force". Her powers include being some form of catalyst for speedsters who share some sort of intimate or familial connection to Iris, a resistance to temporal anomalies, and a psychic ability to sense those same anomalies. * (Submitted by Cypher) While at Midwestern University, Iris was part of mine and Lois' study group during Freshman year, but Iris and Lois got into a bit of a tiff during their Sophomore year as Lois criticized Barry's "apologist" attitude toward his father, a convicted murderer, and this resulted in Iris spending more time studying alone.Network Files: Iris West-Allen Threat Assessment Resources * Metahuman Physiology ** Enhanced Healing ** Enhanced Temporal Resilience ** Temporal Senses * Expert Investigator * Expert Journalist * Expert Photographer Weaknesses * Lack of Offensive Skill * Loved Ones Trivia and Notes Notes * Iris' look is based on her appearance in the Young Justice animated series. * Joe West being her father is a nod to The Flash TV Show. Links and References * Appearances of Iris West-Allen * Character Gallery: Iris West-Allen Category:Characters Category:Flash & Friends Members Category:Metahuman Category:Galaxy Broadcasting System Members Category:Journalism Category:Investigation Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Americans Category:No Dual Identity Category:Submitted by Stargazer Category:Centralian Category:Reporters Category:Twins Category:West-Allen Family Category:Height 5' 6" Category:Female Characters Category:27th Reality